Listen To It
by TStabler
Summary: The universe is constantly trying to send us messages and tell us something. In the words people say, the choices we make, and the actions we are witness to, there is deep meaning. Two detectives who have been hearing the world tell them one very important thing find out that life is so much better when you don't just hear it, but you listen to it. EO ONE SHOT


**A/N: Hope you've got your hard hats on!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own these wonderful people. (Yes, people. They're real to me, okay?!)**

"Three," Olivia said, biting her lip.

Elliot hummed. "Really?" He rolled over onto his side, letting the down comforter slip away from his chest a bit. The smirk on his face was a sign of egotistical pride.

She nodded, her lip still caught between her teeth.

"Oh, well, I can do better than that," he said with a determined chuckle.

He was on top of her before she could say or do anything, slipping inside of her with ease and a satisfied moan. "God, Elliot," she groaned through a tightly clenched jaw.

He moved slowly, each rock of his body pushing him deeper inside of her. He bent his head and dropped kissed to her chest, her neck, and then her lips. He pried her mouth open with his tongue, letting the moan she'd been stifling out into the wild. He chuckled again as he kissed her, loving that sound, and that it was him that had caused it.

Her head fell back, away from his lips. Her jaw dropped and yet another loud moan of his name flew from her throat.

"You feel so fucking good," he told her, letting his head fall forward to meet hers. He rested against her as he thrust harder, faster, his breath quickening and hitting her lips. "Fuck, I can feel you pulling me in," he whispered with a grunt.

She moaned at his words and arched her back, feeling him hit a spot inside of her he never before had. "Elliot," she cried, her muscles tightening around him. She felt him drag out of her and she heard his harsh curse as he worked to push back into her. "Oh, God," she whimpered.

He gritted his teeth as he worked, needing more force and power behind each thrust to move through her clenching walls. "Fuck," he breathed, feeling a new, hot slickness surround him. "Yes, baby."

She scraped her teeth along her bottom lip as a sultry smile crossed her face and her fingers twisted the corners of her pillow. "Four," she said, her voice shaking with release.

"Hold on," he demanded, shifting his weight and changing his position slightly. He got to his knees, smoothed his hands along her legs, and lifted them up by her thighs. He bent and angled her legs, pressing them toward her chest just enough. "Gimme one more, baby," he pleaded.

She rolled her head and looked up at him, the wonton grin still on her face, and she nodded slowly. She reached for him, her hands sliding down his chest, sending beads of sweat rolling along the rest of his body. One hand swept up and around his neck, and she sat up as much as she could and pulled him toward her.

He chuckled as he kissed her hard. His tongue pressed and slipped against and around hers, his teeth nipped at her lips, and it was hard to tell where he ended and she began.

"El," she gasped, feeling herself approaching the edge again, rapidly. "Elliot, oh, my God!"

"Fuck, wait," he commanded. "Wait, baby, hold the fuck on." He moved harder, slamming into her, his skin slapping hard against hers. He held her up tightly, almost folding her in half as he pounded and thrust. Small grunts that sounded like foul words left his mouth every time skin met skin.

She sank her teeth into his neck and screamed his name.

He felt her grip her harder than ever, practically sealing him in her. "Shit," he seethed, and then he gave in, let himself go, and shot off into her.

As she vibrated against him, she felt him twitch inside of her and it made her moan again, this time almost a whisper. She felt each shudder and jerk of his body as he came and it all caused another, smaller, quake from her.

"Was that six," he panted, his chest heaving, "Or seven?"

She laughed breathlessly as she dropped back down to the bed, feeling him slide out and away from her. She let her legs fall to the bed and shook her head. "No fucking idea."

They laughed together and tossed around a bit until they got comfortable, cuddled together in the middle of the bed. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and sighed again, shaking his head as though he couldn't believe what had just occurred. "Sorry 'bout that," he said to her.

"Are not," she teased. She looked up at him. "Where did that come from, though? She gave a single laugh. "You have the stamina of..."

"A Marine, baby," he finished for her. He slapped her bare ass with an open palm and laughed again.

"Shit, if that's anything like what you and..."

"Before you even say it," he cut in, "You're the only one who gets that from me. You make me...insatiable."

"So before me, you were...what, boring?" She blinked up at him, grinning, running a fingertip up and down the middle of his chest.

"One and done," he said, "Listen, honey, you know you've got the same amount of stamina and energy, or we wouldn't even make it to round two." He kissed her softly. "We were definitely meant for each other."

She laughed, nodding. "Guess so," she said.

"This little voice inside of me told me that, a long time ago," he told her. "It's so damned true, baby. You were meant for me."

"Smart voice. I'm so happy you decided to listen to it," she said, and then she sighed. "What time is it?"

He looked to his left, glancing at the clock on the sidetable. "Almost five," he said. "Any point in trying to get some sleep?"

"There's more of a point to taking a shower and getting some...very strong coffee," she told him, her hand traveling down between his legs and grabbing around his thick length.

"Yeah," he said, moaning. "You're definitely equally responsible for nights like this." He grunted as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled, dragging her out of the bed and toward the bathroom.

Their laughter carried through the hotel room, through the vents, and into the room beside theirs. The sound of pure happiness hit the ears of the man, sitting at a table near the window, sipping coffee of his own. Thankfully, it was the first and only sound he'd heard from them. He smiled as he sipped, shaking his head. He sighed and said to himself, "They deserve this."

His phone rang just as he was about to sip his coffee again. "Yeah," he said as he answered. "This is Captain Cragen, who are you? Yeah, all right, we're on the way." He hung up and looked at the wall between his room and theirs. "Sorry," he said, knowing he had to put an end to an already brief moment of joy in their lives.

He got up, drank the last of his coffee, and began to get dressed, but he heard a noise from the next room, one that certainly did not sound like laughter. "Next time," he said to himself, "I'm bringing Munch and Fin to this conference. I'm happy they're happy," he laughed, "But I don't need to listen to it."

 **A/N: Short and to the point**


End file.
